Christmas in District 12
by sydthekidhollis
Summary: Post-Mockingjay. Katniss and Peeta's first Christmas together. Will Peeta's gift to Katniss change her life?
1. Christmas Traditions

**Hey guys! Hope you like this new story! Just thought it'd be something nice to post during the holiday season. It'll only be about 2-3 chapters. Remember to check out Bittersweet too! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Katniss' POV

"Peeta, have you seen my pearl?" I yell upstairs.

"No I haven't." He replies back.

"I can't find it anywhere." I mumble.

I look outside and see snow starting to blanket the ground. It's been a few months since Peeta and I have gotten back from the Capitol. Coin, Snow, Finnick and Prim… All dead. The image of the bomb still haunts my memory… There were a couple months where Greasy Sae and her granddaughter took care of me, but then Peeta moved in. We've been with each other for about 3 months now. I finally decided it was time me and him got together, so we're girlfriend and boyfriend now. Today isn't just any day though. Today is Christmas Eve. Back then, Christmas was a huge thing. Lights, decorations and presents galore. Now though, it's something smaller. Peeta and I put up a small tree, and strung it with lights from District 1. Under the tree sit 2 packages. I got Peeta some brand new paints, paper and a new bread pan. I have no clue what he got me. Also under the tree, Haymitch's present. Peeta framed a picture of the 3 of us after our first Hunger Games. The time we actually thought everything in the world was alright. Boy, were we wrong. We wrapped the picture up in beautiful blue wrapping paper. We're going over to his house tonight to give it to him.

"So are you gonna help me bake cookies?" Peeta asks.

"Sure am!" I say. "What kind?"

"Chocolate chip of course!" He says.

We get out all the ingredients and mix them up in a bowl.

"It was always Christmas Tradition at my house to bake Chocolate Chip cookies on Christmas Eve. That was the only time I ever got to eat cookies." Peeta says.

"My Christmas Tradition was to always win a snowball fight against Prim…" I say with a sad face.

"Well, how about we carry on your tradition too? We can have one outside after we get these cookies in the oven." Peeta suggests.

"Good idea!" I say.

"Katniss." He then says with a serious tone. "You truly, absolutely, undoubtfully love me. Real or not real?"

"Peeta that's ridiculous." I say. "Real."

I start laughing and then kiss him passionately.

"Of course I love you." I say.

"Good. Just making sure I made the right choice." He says laughing.

"Choice to what?" I ask.

"Umm… Choice to stay here. With you." He says.

"Well of course that was the right choice!" I say.

We line the cookie dough up in rows and put it in the oven.

"What now?" He asks.

"Snowball fight." I say.

We run to put on our coats and mittens and dash outside. Peeta begins to build a fort, so I do too. Once that's done, I start making tons of snowballs.

"Be right back." Peeta says and runs to the backyard of the house.

I sit there for a minute until someone picks me up from behind.

"I've got you now!" Peeta says laughing.

"Peeta put me down!" I say and start to giggle.

He sets me down and starts to tickle me.

"I thought this was a snowball right not a tickle fight!" I say.

He stops tickling me and kisses me.

"I love you." He says.

"You too." I say.

"Now come here, I have to tell you a secret." I tell him.

He leans in, and I pin him down on the ground.

"Whitewash time!" I say and smoosh snow in his face.

"Not fair!" He says and retreats to his fort.

He throws a few snowballs and gives up after I hit him 5 times.

"I surrender!" He exclaims.

We go inside and take the golden cookies out.

"Let's go see Haymitch." I say.

"Hopefully he's sober." Peeta says laughing.

"No guarantees on that one." I say back.

We grab a few cookies and his present. Once we get to his doorstep, we stand there for a second.

"Rock, paper, scissors for who has to go in first!" I say laughing.

"You're on! Rock… Paper… Scissors… SHOOT!" Peeta says.

"Rock beats scissors!" I say. "You knock."

Peeta knocks on the door and we hear someone get up inside. Finally Haymitch walks up to the door not with a bottle of rum, but a cup of coffee.

"Katniss! Peeta!" He says and hugs us both. "Come in!"

"Haymitch why are you… Sober?" Peeta jokes.

"Only for the holidays." Haymitch says laughing.

His place is surprisingly clean. Everything put away nicely, all the counters wiped off. There's even a little fireplace with a table and four chairs.

"I had Greasy Sae come clean for me yesterday. Come sit down." Haymitch says.

Peeta sets the cookies and the present on the table and sits down. I sit down right next to him and hold his hand under the table.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Haymitch asks and sits across from me.

"Baking cookies and snowball fights." Peeta answers.

"Just like kids." Haymitch chuckles.

"We're only 18." I say laughing.

"Open your present Haymitch!" Peeta says excitedly.

Haymitch rips the wrapping paper off and looks at the picture.

"Awe how sweet guys. Thanks." He says.

He displays the frame right on the kitchen counter.

"Good cookies too." He says taking a bite.

We eat cookies and talk about everything. Christmas, the weather, distant friends, old time, we basically catch up on each other's lives.

"I have gifts for you guys too." Haymitch says picking them up from the floor.

"Haymitch wait." I say digging in my pocket. "Take this too."

I take out the gold mockingjay pin and put it in his hand.

"It's just bad memories to me now. It belonged to your ally... Maysilee Donner. It means nothing to me. You take it." I say.

For the first time ever, I see a tear roll down Haymitch's cheek. He quickly wipes it off and straightens his face.

"Thank you sweetheart." He says. "Like I was saying, your presents."

He sets a green wrapped present in front of me. I tear off the paper and it reveals a small box. I open the box up slowly, and I can't believe what I see inside.

**I need at least 5 reviews for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Haymitch's Presents

**Hey guys! I asked for 5 reviews and you gave me 9?! You guys are awesome! This chapters a little shorter, so sorry about that if you like longer ones. The next chapter should be pretty long, and might be the last one. I don't know yet! I left you guys on a HUGE cliffhanger. What did Haymitch get Katniss?! **

Chapter 12

Katniss' POV

When I open the box, what I see is a small note. Nothing special, just a piece of paper with pencil written on it. Signed at the bottom, a name. Prim. I try not to cry as I read it out loud.

"_Katniss,_

_Today I'm going to the Capitol to heal the injured. I just want you to know if I don't make it back, you were the best sister I could ever have. I'll miss the snowball fights and trips to the hob. I'll miss Peeta bringing me cookies and Gale teasing me. I'll miss Mother and our old house. I should be back to 13 in a month if all does go well. But this note is just in case. I love you Katniss. I'll say hi to Daddy for you if I don't come back. Remember to feed Buttercup for me._

_Love your Little Duck,_

_Prim"_

I try to hold my tears back, but it's no use. I grab Peeta and begin to sob in his chest. He strokes my hair and Haymitch pats me on the back. I lift my head and look under the note. Our family picture. Me, Prim, My Mother and Father.

"She told me to give you the note and the picture if she… Couldn't make it back." Haymitch says.

"Oh Haymitch." I say hugging him. "Thank you."

"And for you." Haymitch says handing Peeta an orange wrapped present.

Peeta tears off the paper and opens the box.

"The Family Bread Pan!" He exclaims and his face lightens up. "Look Katniss! On the bottom we had "Mellark" engraved so the bottom of each loaf… Would say Mellark. I thought we lost this one years ago."

"They were going to give it to you for your birthday." Haymitch says. "I found it in the ruins of 12 with this card."

Peeta takes the cards and opens it up. He begins to read out loud.

"_Happy 17__th__ Birthday to our little guy, Peeta. We always remember how much you liked this pan. Love, Dad and your two brothers, Rye and Wheat."_

I see a few tears come to Peeta's eyes. He wipes them off quickly and gives Haymitch a short hug.

"Thank you Haymitch. It really means a lot to me." Peeta says.

"Well this was a fun night. Thanks for coming over guys." Haymitch says.

Peeta and I begin to walk out the door with our presents when Haymitch stops us.

"And Peeta…" Haymitch says. "Good luck."

When we get I outside I turn to Peeta.

"Good luck with what?" I ask.

"Nothing." He replies laughing. "Just a little joke between me and him."

"Well my present to you is gonna suck compared to Haymitch's." I say.

"Awe no it won't Katniss. I'll absolutely love whatever you get me." Peeta says.

"And same to you." I say to him. "Do you think we should frame the stuff we got tonight?"

"You can't frame a bread pan, Katniss." Peeta says laughing.

"You know what I mean." I say cracking up. "The note, the card and the picture."

"Now that's a good idea." Peeta says.

We walk inside the house and put the bread pan in the cupboard. Then I go upstairs and stuff the note, card and picture in my top dresser drawer.

"Is it really already 10:00?" Peeta asks.

"Apparently." I say. "We should get to bed."

I climb into bed and Peeta gets in right next to me. I know exactly what he's going to say. He says it every night right before I fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Miss Everdeen." He says and kisses me lightly.

**Thanks so much for reading! I need at least 5 reviews for an update! (Which usually isn't a problem for you guys!) Also remember to vote on the poll, and check out Bittersweet, my other Hunger Games story! Thank you! **


	3. Christmas Day

**Wow guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I am truly blessed to have such great readers like you! :D Anyway, this is the longest chapter for a Fanfiction I have EVER WRITTEN! And... it's the last chapter of this story. :( Sorry guys, I said it was only gonna be 2-3 chapters. But possibly maybe I'll write a sequel? Only if I get at least 5 good reviews! Seriously though, this was probably my favorite chapter to write. You'll see why. Also remember to check out my other story, Bittersweet, for more Katniss and Peeta fluff! (Plus it is A LOT longer than this one.) Thanks so much guys! Happy Holidays!**

Chapter 3

Peeta's POV

I wake up bright and early and head downstairs to start making breakfast. First I make some bread dough, and put it in the pan Haymitch gave me. I put that in the oven and get out some eggs and bacon. I thaw out the bacon and begin to fry it in a pan with four eggs. Katniss comes downstairs and sees me. She's wearing her pajamas still with messy brown hair.

Katniss' POV

I jump into Peeta's arms and he holds me there.

"Merry Christmas Peeta!" I exclaim.

Then he kisses me full on the mouth and I run my hands through his messy blonde hair.

"What are we gonna do today?" I ask him.

"Well first I thought we'd have breakfast, and then open presents." He says and puts me down.

"Sounds like a good plan." I say and kiss him one more time.

I sit down at the table and look around me. Breakfast almost ready, our tree with presents just waiting to be opened, a small fire in the fireplace, and Peeta, waiting to have his first Christmas with me.

"For you Miss Everdeen." He says setting a plate in front of me.

He sits down next to me and begins to eat to.

"I'm so excited for presents!" I say. "Can I have a hint of what you got me?"

"Nope!" He says. "I want it to be a complete surprise."

"Hmm… Well you can't have a hint either then." I say jokingly.

"Fine then!" He says crossing his arms and laughing.

We finish our breakfast and then sit down by the fire. We hold hands and just begin to talk about old times with each other.

"Remember when you made me give Haymitch a shower?" Peeta asks.

"Oh yeah! I feel so bad you had to do that!" I say and start cracking up.

"Hey Katniss." He says looking at me. "How did you feel when you were without me in District 13?"

"Oh Peeta…" I say sadly. "Those were the worst months of my life. I couldn't stand the thought of you being tortured in the Capitol. I almost felt like there was… No reason to live anymore."

"I felt exactly the same way." Peeta says. "I thought if they weren't gonna let me go, they miaswell of just killed me."

"I'm sure glad they didn't…" I say.

The thought of them killing Peeta scares me to death, and the sight of him sitting next to me seems like a miracle. Finally this is a moment of pure certainty he's mine.

"You have no clue how much I love you." I say to him.

"Enough to kiss me right now?" He jokes.

I allow myself to laugh a little and then just go right for him. I kiss him on the mouth for as long as I can before I run out of breath.

"You have no idea how much I missed that." Peeta says. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say. "Ready for presents?"

"Of course! I'm opening yours first!" Peeta says just like a kid.

I hand him the present and he just stares at it.

"Then after this you open mine…" He says hesitantly.

"Well that's what I was planning on!" I say jokingly.

He finally stops thinking and tears open the paper. He finds a box and takes the lid off. He looks inside and I see him become a kid again.

"New paints!" He says enthusiastically.

He goes through all the colors and names them off to me.

"Blue, pink, red, green, orange, yellow…" He begins.

"Peeta if you named off all of them we'd be here all morning!" I say laughing.

The paint set I got him was huge. It's the best paints you can get, right from the Capitol. He looks at them excitedly, and begins to open his other gifts.

"New paper too!" He says.

"That stack will last you forever!" I say with a laugh.

"More like a day!" He says jokingly.

Then he takes out the bread pan.

"I know it's nothing prepared to the one Haymitch gave you… But it's still kinda cool I guess. It's got cooling technology that cools your break quicker, so you can slice it faster." I say.

"I love it." He says and gives me a hug.

Then the last present I didn't put in the box. I'll have to run up to my room to get it.

"I'll be right back." I say.

I run up to my room, and grab the picture frame. I come back downstairs and present it to Peeta. It's a picture of me kissing him. And at the bottom it says "Katniss and Peeta. Star Crossed Lovers of District 12."

"Katniss and Peeta. Star crossed lovers of District 12." He reads out loud.

I think of the first time I heard Haymitch say that. That was right after I pushed Peeta into a vase, and got mad for what he said. Then Haymitch said that's the role we'd play in the games. I completely hated the idea. But now, it's something I actually mean.

"You really mean that this time?" He asks.

"Of course I do. I've never felt more certain of anything in my life." I say.

He gives me a short kiss on the mouth and puts the frame right above the fireplace.

"Best picture I've ever seen." He says and kisses me again.

"Time for my present!" I say quickly grabbing Peeta's box.

I rip off the wrapping paper and open up the box. I really can't wait to see what he got me. Inside I see a big book called "Us through the years." I open up the book and see tons of paintings on the pages. It's loads of pictures of me and him. Him and me.

The first painting, a picture of me as a 5 year old. I have 2 braids, and I'm wearing a little red plaid dress. I'm standing up on a stool singing. The next picture, us shaking hands at the reaping. Then it skips to a picture of us on fire in the chariots. It then shows me and him holding hands before the interviews. After, me treating his wounds by the river. The next picture is our first kiss in the cave. Then us with nightlock in our hands, about to kill ourselves. Us being interviewed by Caesar. The moment we came home and District 12 celebrated.

Him giving cookies to Prim. Me sick in bed, where he whispered "Always." Him cuddling me, guarding me from nightmares on the train. Our District 11 ceremony. The moment he announced we were married, and I was pregnant. When he ran into a force field, and I freaked out. When he gave me the pearl. When we kissed on the beach.

It shows Annie and Finnick's wedding, and the cake he made them. It shows the first time I kissed him in months, while we were battling the Capitol. It shows me whispering "Real" to him. It shows us recently, kissing and having a good time. Then it leaves a few blank pages. I'm literally left speechless.

"What do you think?" He finally asks me.

No words come to my mouth, but tears to my eyes. Finally my voice seems to make it back to my throat.

"It's the best thing I've ever gotten." I say.

I hug him as hard as I can, and then kiss him as long as I ever have. We end up just having a whole make out session on the floor.

"I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." I say and hug him one more time.

I look in the box and there's still more to come. I take out a small, plastic thing and have no clue what it is. Peeta sees my confusion.

"It's a collapsible bow!" He says and takes it from me.

He presses a small button and it converts into a full bow.

"Whoa that is so cool!" I say and admire it. "I can fit it right in my game bag!"

I take a look at it. It's sturdy, easy to hold, and can fit right in your pocket.

"Wow Peeta. These are the coolest things ever. The book must've taken you forever!" I say.

"About 3 months." He says.

"So that's what you do when I go hunting!" I say.

"Pretty much! Now I'm stuck with nothing to do when you leave." He says.

"I'll make sure to hunt less often then." I say.

"There's one more present." Peeta says.

"Yeah where is it?" I ask.

"I must've left it upstairs." He says. "Be right back."

"Ha-ha I left mine upstairs too! What a coincidence!" I say laughing.

"Yeah how could you forget that picture frame?" Peeta asks cracking up.

"The same way you forgot whatever you got me!" I say laughing.

"Yeah, yeah." He says. "Anyway, I'll be right back."

There's really nothing more Peeta could get me to make me happier than I am now. That book he made me was amazing. This could be the best Christmas I've ever had. Now if only my family were here… I know Prim and my father are watching me right now from up there. They're celebrating their own Christmas together. The thought makes me smile. And then my mother, treating patients, saving lives right now. What she does best. At least I know wherever my family is, all of them are happy. Including me. Finally Peeta comes downstairs empty handed.

"Where is it?" I ask.

"Couldn't find it." He says with a nervous face. Then he digs in his pocket as if he were looking for his wallet or something.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "You look… pale."

"Katniss." He says and gets down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

He opens a little box to reveal a beautiful silver pearl ring. Tears immediately come to my eyes. I don't even have to think of what the answer is.

"Yes!" I scream and fling myself into his arms.

I kiss him, and kiss him, and kiss him, and he holds me there for what seems like forever.

"I've been waiting to ask you that for so long." He says with tears of joy.

"I've been waiting too." I say sobbing into his chest. "I love you so much it's not even funny."

He puts me down and puts the ring on my ring finger of my left hand.

"It's beautiful." I say crying.

We sit back down and I begin to piece it all together.

"So that's where my pearl went!" I say. "I've been looking for it for the longest time."

"Yeah! I sent it right to District 1 where they made you the ring." He says. "And that's why Haymitch said good luck to me yesterday."

"Oh that makes sense now!" I say and hug him again. "I've never had a happier moment in my life."

"Me neither." Peeta says. "I'm so glad I built up the nerve to finally ask you."

"Well, you didn't even have the nerve to talk to me back then!" I say laughing.

"Yeah!" He says laughing at my joke. "Don't know how I managed this!"

"Peeta…" I say. "Is that what the blank pages are for? Our wedding day?"

He smiles at me and nods. I can't believe it. He actually asked me. I said yes. We're getting married. This truly is the best Christmas ever. Then he sweeps me off my feet and kisses me once again.

"I'll never get tired of that." I say.

The rest of the day we waste away talking about wedding plans. Who to invite, when it'll be, where it'll be. All the necessary information. Then we hear a knock on the door. Peeta opens it up and sees Haymitch.

"I'm assuming she said yes?" Haymitch says when he sees Peeta's smile.

"Of course I did!" I say to Haymitch.

"Well congratulations you guys. I'm glad Peeta finally asked." He says and walks back home.

It starts to get late, so Peeta and I head up to bed. We get in our pajamas and lay in bed for awhile. He cuddles me and snuggles me, and then we kiss like there's no tomorrow.

"I love you so much." We say simultaneously.

We laugh for a moment and then I say

"Goodnight Peeta." And kiss him on the lips one more time.

And then I wait, for the "Goodnight, Miss Everdeen." He says to me every night. But instead, he says something different. Something that makes me smile, and remember life can be happy, and dandelions will always bloom in the spring. He leans in and whispers

"Goodnight, Mrs. Mellark."

**I almost started crying when I wrote this chapter... I thought it was increadibly adorable. :') (Not to brag lol.) Anyway though, 5 reviews and maybe I'll write a sequel of the wedding? Tell me what you think! Don't forget to check out Bittersweet too! ~Sydthekidhollis**


End file.
